


You Kicked Me First

by yuricreates



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Clothed Sex, Dominance, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Piss On Own Face, Pissing Inside Pussy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Punching, Pussy Rubbing, Pussy Stomping, Pussy grinding, Rape, Revenge Sex, Urination, Violence, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuricreates/pseuds/yuricreates
Summary: The ninjas are having another trial in the woods and the test holders are trying to pull the same tricks on them as when they were kids. Ino is straight up just bored, but when she spots a certain pink-haired female on the test ground her interest perks up and she gets an ideaYeah, this fic is just straight up fetish porn with Ino as the perpetrator I guess. It's very graphic. Read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is an individual competition.” said the bored test holder. His eyes scanned the group of ninjas in front of him. “The first one to reach the lighthouse in the center of the forest gets an A. The rest of you fails. Got it?”

 

A collective horrified expression ran through the group. Ino rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t be the one reaching the lighthouse first in this group of ninjas. That was for certain.

 

“You can’t do that.” said a male voice from deep within the group. “There’s over fifty of us. Would you really fail all of us who won’t reach the lighthouse first?”

 

“Exactly.” said the test holder. “You all should be old enough to understand that we can’t have a group of mediocre ninjas running around our streets anymore. It’s either reach the lighthouse first or fail.”

 

The tension in the group was high.

 

“Get into position.” said the test holder. “We’ll start in ten minutes.”

 

The group murmured. Ino was just as bored as the test holder. They were considered adults now and the teachers still tried to pull the same tricks they did when they were children. That one guy had fallen for it, but Ino didn’t. Of course they’d be supervised throughout the test yet again. She could take three times as long as the others and still get an A. 

 

She looked at her nails. They were chipped. She pulled up a nail file and filed down all of them to the same length.

  
Ten minutes went and passed. The test holder looked at the clock when a student mentioned it to him. He nodded.

 

“We already started.” said the test holder. Nobody moved. “I suggest you get going. You’ve already wasted a good fifteen minutes waiting for my instructions.”

 

He walked away. A few sprung forth and disappeared within seconds. The rest had to buffer for a couple of seconds before they headed into the forest as well. Ino stretched her back and began walking. The group dissolved within a minute. Ino picked up her speed. She could at least be fast enough to be home for dinner.

 

After an hour she spotted something pink. She climbed a tree and jumped from tree crown to tree crown to get closer to see if it was the person who she thought it was. When she was just above her she saw it was that person. Sakura. It’d be fun to see where she what she was doing and where she was heading. Ino began stalking her. 

 

It took a good while for Sakura to get anywhere close to the middle. It was beginning to get dark when she spotted Ino lurking in the treetops. She was startled and threw three ninja knives in Ino’s direction. Ino ducked. Something rustled behind her. They both looked as a camera fell down and shattered on the ground. Ino smiled. She knew that it wasn’t the only camera around, but it created a wide enough blind spot to mess a little with Sakura.

 

She threw a couple ninja knives. Sakura bent over backwards to avoid them. Her back touched the ground. She was vulnerable. Exactly what Ino wanted. She jumped down and intended to use her third ninja knife to pin down Sakura’s neck with. 

 

Sakura saw her intention, but wasn’t fast enough to stand up. She threw up her leg and kicked Ino in what she thought was her gut. Ino felt the kick land cleanly between her legs and she was sent up in the air again. 

 

She saw the trail of liquid gush from between her legs spray all over Sakura as she landed a couple of feet from her head. Sakura screamed. Ino knew she had just pissed all over her.

 

Sakura rambled incoherently. Ino was mad and embarrassed.

 

“Shut up!” shouted Ino. She wobbled as she tried to stand up. The pain from the kick pounded between her legs and piss was still leaking out from between her legs. It felt like Sakura had hit a highly untouchable spot within her soul. She had a hard time to not let Sakura know her legs were shaking from the impact.

 

Sakura sat up on her knees. Her feet moved in under her buttochs and she placed a hand on the ground. She straightened her back and looked down on her piss covered clothes. She was making a lot of disgusted noises. Ino was too embarrassed to let Sakura say anything further and stood up.

 

“I can’t believe you just-” Sakura began saying, but Ino interrupted her. She kicked Sakura between her legs as well. Sakura screamed and fell over. Unlike Ino she didn’t piss herself which made Ino even more mad. She raised her foot and stomped down on Sakura’s pussy. Sakura’s thighs closed together as she screamed. “What’s wrong with you?!” shouted Sakura.

 

Ino couldn’t admit that the pain pounding between her legs was making her wet. She wanted Sakura to kick her like that again. Even when Sakura had her thighs closed together her pussy was still open for target. Ino kicked Sakura between the shins and hit a bit lower than she would’ve liked. She hit the place between Sakura’s pussy and her asshole. Sakura straightened her legs and turned on her stomach. Ino aimed for another kick, but Sakura was too fast this time and stood up.

 

Her legs shook like leaves on a tree. She faced Ino. She looked angry. Ino looked down between her legs. A single, clear drip made it’s way down her legs. It wasn’t enough. Ino had to make her piss herself.

 

Sakura aimed a punch at her, but in her shaky state she couldn’t land it properly and Ino caught her arm. Ino twisted Sakura’s arm behind her back and forced her face down into the ground. Sakura’s knees rested on the ground, her ass in the air. Ino took her chance and punched Sakura ruthlessly on her pussy several times. 

 

Sakura fought against her at first, her thighs clenching and unclenching. Her muscles twitching every time Ino drove her fist into her pussy. On her ninth punch Sakura’s pussy was drenched. Ino stopped. It kept leaking. It wasn’t piss. 

 

She let Sakura’s arm go and stepped away. Sakura didn’t move. Her ass was still in the air. Her pussy dripped steadily through her panties, through her leggings. Her whole crotch area was drenched. The ground was prickled with wet drips. She breathed heavily, her face sported a strained shade of red. 

 

Eventually she let her legs cave in underneath her. She looked at Ino as best as she could. Then she slowly turned herself over on her back. She spread her legs wide open. Her crotch twitched. Her eyes a mix of defiance and begging. Ino turned red.

 

“I hate you.” said Ino. She looked down at Sakura. If she wanted it she’d give it to her. She raised her foot and stomped hard down on her pussy. Sakura’s back arched, but she resettled into her original position shortly after. Ino stomped again and again. Sakura’s pussy leaked and leaked and leaked, but she still wasn’t pissing. Ino got mad and drove her foot into Sakura’s asshole. A fountain of piss suddenly emerged and drenched half her leg and all the way up Sakura’s chest.

 

Ino felt like she had won a competition. So, if she wanted to make Sakura piss she’d have to aim for her asshole? She could work with that.

 

“Get up on all four.” demanded Ino.

 

Sakura shakily did as she was told. Her back dipped low, she spread her legs wide and aimed her ass upwards. Ino drove a knee into her pussy. Sakura’s whole body shook, but she spread her legs and lowered her back again. Ino ripped Sakura’s leggings open, but just enough so that her asshole would be exposed. Then she did the same to her panties. She slid her thumbs into the crack and pulled Sakura’s ass cheeks wider apart. Her asshole was slick and winking with each twitch in her body. 

 

Ino slid her fingers through Sakura’s crack. Her fingers got as slick as the crack itself. She teased her asshole by running her fingers over it and pressing down on it, but not penetrating it just yet. She did that a couple of time before she buried a fingertip in her asshole. It was easier than she thought. She buried it deeper. It reached a stop, she felt around and after a while it let her slip her whole finger inside.

 

Sakura was unusually quiet, but her pussy was still twitching and dripping. Ino slip a second finger in. It went in smoothly, but it was getting a bit dry. She ran her hand a couple of times across Sakura’s clothed pussy and got them wet enough. She slipped in a third finger and a fourth. Then she used her other hand to punch Sakura in the pussy yet again. Her fingers slipped out as Sakura rocked hard. A tiny gush of piss wet the ground, but it wasn’t enough.

 

And now Ino’s hand was dry again.

 

“On your back.” demanded Ino.

 

Sakura did as she was told. Ino grabbed her legs and folded her in half. Sakura rested most of her weight on her neck and shoulders. Her ass was up in the air and her legs dangled over her face. Ino slapped Sakura’s clothed pussy a couple of times and slicked them up again. She buried her hand up to her knuckle in Sakura’s asshole. She folded her thumb in as well and slowly pushed past the knuckle.

  
Sakura whined a bit, but her pussy was dripping. Once Ino’s whole fist was settled inside Sakura’s asshole she positioned herself to get the best aim. Then she drove her other fist again and again into Sakura’s pussy. Piss gushed and gushed and gushed with each punch. It drenched Sakura’s face to a point she had a hard time catching a breath. Her body was shaking, twitching and clenching, but in this position it was harder for Ino’s fist to slip out of her asshole. Sakura was at her mercy. 

 

Ino hit one last time and Sakura’s asshole clenched harder than before. Her thighs were shaking and a solid jet stream of piss hit her square in the face. Her asshole clenched and unclenched as her whole body calmed down. She must’ve cum. 

 

Ino was satisfied, yet jealous. She also wanted to cum. She slowly pulled her fist out of Sakura’s asshole and demanded her to stay in that position. Sakura’s asshole adjusted to the loss of having Ino’s fist inside it and opened and closed with every twitch in her body. Ino undressed on her bottom half of her body. Her own pussy was pounding and soaking wet.

 

She grabbed Sakura’s leg and straddled her pussy. With one leg at each side of Sakura she began rubbing her wet pussy against Sakura’s exposed asshole. She rubbed and rubbed. Sakura’s asshole continued to adjust and some of Ino’s wetness flowed into it. Ino ground harder. She needed Sakura to feel just as good as she did. She ripped up her panties and leggings and exposed her pussy for the first time. It was glistening wet and angry red. Ino began rubbing their pussies together.

 

The nasty sound of wet pussies rubbing together drove Ino over the edge. She spread Sakura’s asshole open again and pissed as she came. Most of it was aimed at her asshole, but as Sakura was cuming herself her asshole was angrily swallowing and pushing out the liquid. At the end of it her asshole relaxed opened wide to welcome a pool of piss inside of it.

 

Ino let Sakura go and dressed herself. She felt like she was done here.

 

“Sorry about your leggings.” said Ino. She walked off and began making her way to the lighthouse. Her pussy still pounding with pain, but this time laced with the wet feeling of wanting to rub her pussy against Sakura’s again and again and again. This feeling was going to linger for a long while. She could just hope that Sakura was experiencing the same.


	2. The Evaluations

“Congratulations, most of you passed yesterday’s test.” the bored test holder announced to the class. Several sighs of relief were taken, small talk aroused. “There will be individual evaluations starting in fifteen minutes.”

 

Groans again. The bored test holder continued unbothered.

 

“You’ve all got a paper in front of you stating your time, classroom and evaluator. Be sure to double check time and classroom. We’ve got several evaluations going on at the same time and it's not certain you’ve got the same classroom as your friends.” he locked eyes with Naruto when he said this. A round of wolf whistles and giggles made its way around the classroom.

 

The bored test holder sighed. “And as you can see you’ve got ten minutes each. If you miss your time you won’t be evaluated, so make sure you keep track of time.” he looked up from his paper. “Up until then you’re free to do whatever.”

 

Some shouted in excitement, others complained loudly. Ino looked down on her paper. Her time was the very last one. She groaned.

 

Her friends laughed at her when she told them.They had all gotten fairly early times and started to mock her until Naruto started to make a fuss. Apparently he was the first one out while Sakura was the last. He stated over and over again that there was no way he was going to wait for her.

 

Ino’s interest was suddenly sparked. It was no mistake that both she and Sakura were amongst the last ones to get evaluated. She got cold. She suspected that their evaluators had gotten hold of some other camera footage of their encounter in the forest. And if that was the case, both she and Sakura would be talking to their respective evaluators for way longer than ten minutes.

 

That's why they were both listed last. It had to be like that.

 

Naruto disappeared. A few were looking at each other. Some made agreements to go study somewhere else and some headed out to be anywhere else but here. Ino’s friends asked her to follow with to a café. She looked at Sakura. It looked like Sasuke would be staying with her. Ino read the paper. His time was set just after lunch. He’d probably leave once it was over and done with.

 

Ino agreed to follow them to the café. And she had a great time there. It wasn't until the last of her friends had disappeared into their evaluation session that she begun to feel lonely. She roamed around the school, spotting a couple of classmates here and there, most of them split up in odd constellations. When the cafeteria opened its doors she went to get an early lunch.

 

She sat by herself. It was yet another couple of hours left before her appointment. It was starting to get a bit dull. But then she spotted Sakura and Sasuke and two other guys make their way into the cafeteria as well. Ino knew that she was going to be bored no matter what she did at this point, so she might as well settle down and watch them talk.

 

Or rather Sakura talked. The other three didn't look as enthusiastic about it. When they were done Ino followed after. The other two guys almost immediately ditched them. Sakura and Sasuke continued down. Ino followed them.

 

It was now that Ino noticed how empty the school was. Apart from a few faces here and there they were the only people around.

 

Sasuke disappeared behind the door into his appointment. Sakura was just on her way to leave when she noticed her. Ino didn't intend to hide anymore. She saw the cold dread on Sakura’s face. Then Sakura turned the heel on her and stomped away from her. Ino followed.

 

Sakura turned to look over her shoulder and noticed that Ino was still following her.

 

“Get away from me, creep.” Sakura said. She folded her arms around her waist. She took a turn into the bathroom. Ino hurried up and caught the stall door Sakura was trying to close. “What's wrong with you?”

 

The entryway to the bathroom closed. It didn't look like there was any other person here. This was one of the more rarely used bathrooms anyway. Ino locked her gaze with Sakura. Sakura looked fairly pissed.

 

“You also had the last time of the day, right?”asked Ino.

 

“What does that matter to you?” asked Sakura. “Let go of the door.”

 

Ino rolled her eyes.

 

“They’ve obviously got some footage of us in the forest yesterday.”

 

“I destroyed that camera.” said Sakura.

 

“There's always more than one.” said Ino. “And my guess is that they're going to confront both you and I about it.”

 

“What? Are you afraid of being outed as the pervert you are?” asked Sakura.

 

“Are you really that thick?” asked Ino. “Last year they expelled a couple for getting caught having se-"

 

Sakura sucker punched Ino in her face. Ino fell onto her back.

 

“Are you saying I might get expelled because of you?” Sakura said while shaking with anger. “You raped me and I will tell my evaluator all about it. You’re the only one who’s getting expelled.”

Ino rolled her eyes as she got up on her elbows.

 

“Haven’t you heard of the girl who claimed she was raped and everyone believed her, but then they recovered the footage of the event and it was obvious she was in on it and they expelled her as well?”Ino smirked. “I’m fairly certain that if they have seen our footage it's not only obvious you're into it, but you’re also the first one to kick me in the cunt.”

 

“Shut up!” Sakura said, kicked Ino in her cunt and sat on her chest before Ino had the chance to curl up into a ball. “I’m pissing myself every five minutes, my cunt hurts and I can't stop touching myself ever since you left me in the forest yesterday, and you're trying to tell me you will get me expelled for that?”

 

“Well, your wet pussy yesterday wasn't lying.” Ino said.

 

Sakura slapped Ino hard, shuffled up and pressed her clothed pussy against Ino’s face. Two, three seconds passed and then Sakura pissed onto Ino’s face.

 

“How does that feel?” asked Sakura. “You're into it, aren't you? I should get you expelled for liking this.”

 

Ino struggled a little at first, but once she snorted the piss out of her nose she pressed her lips hard against Sakura’s pussy.

 

“What are y-" Sakura said. Ino grabbed onto both of Sakura’s thighs and pushed her pussy as tight as she could to her face. Sakura whined. “What are you doing, what are you doing, what are you doing.” her voice suddenly a mere whisper.

 

Ino’s hair was wet and her shoulders started to soak up her piss as well. Sakura rocked her hips against Ino’s face. She clenched her thighs a couple of times and then her whole body shuddered. Ino let go of her. Sakura sat back on her chest again. Her crotch soaking wet and glistening.

 

“You came fast.” Ino said.

 

“It’s because you fucking kept punching my cunt yesterday.” Sakura said.

 

“You kicked mine first.”

 

“Doesn't matter, I-”

 

“It turned me on.” Ino said.

 

Sakura took a long, long look at Ino. Almost as if she reevaluated her whole life in that moment. Then she did something surprising and shuffled downwards so she could catch Ino’s lips in a kiss. Sakura kissed and kissed her. She eventually let go.

 

“Me too.” Sakura said.

 

Ino grabbed Sakura’s face and kissed her back.

 

“Let me be take care of your pussy today.” Ino said.

 

Sakura backed off.

 

“It's already bruising, I don't think I can handle that kind of-"

 

Ino grabbed her face.

 

“Not like that.” Ino said. She kissed her. “Gently, like it's supposed to be. Like this”

 

Ino coaxed Sakura to move her leg over and lie down across her chest. Sakura’s back was hot against her chest. She reached down and pressed her fingers against her clothed pussy. She massaged gently and at first Sakura was struggling against her, but she quickly relaxed into her touch.

 

Ino brought her to orgasm again. And again and again. Then she reached into her panties and started stroking her gently. Her pussy was so wet it dripped onto Ino’s stomach. But it didn't matter. She brought her to orgasm again. And again and again.

 

Sakura’s fingers were grabbing onto her shirt. And as soon as her seventh or eighth orgasm struck a stream of pee followed with, drenching both of their pants within a couple of seconds.

 

Sakura stopped Ino’s fingers.

 

“No more.” Sakura said. She carefully got up and sat on the floor by Ino’s hips. Ino looked at her sitting between her legs. Sakura reached out and undid Ino’s belt. She took off her pants and panties. Then she leant down and kissed her pussy. She kissed, and kissed and kissed.

 

It was just starting to get serious when Sakura suddenly withdrew.

 

“I’ve got to pee.” Sakura said.

 

“Pee on me.” Ino said. She touched her boobs. “Here.”

 

Sakura hesitated, but did as Ino wanted. She straddled her chest, had to wait more than half a minute before she was able to let the pee flow down her chest. The warm liquid spread quickly across her chest.

 

“You like that?” asked Sakura.

 

“Yes.” Ino said.

 

Sakura started to touch herself. Within a minute she had peed three more times on Ino’s chest.

 

“I can't hold it in.” Sakura said. “It just keeps coming.”

 

Ino wiggled her way down and with the help of Sakura she was eating out her pussy again.

 

“Let me taste it.” Ino said. Sakura shuddered and let her piss flow into Ino’s mouth. Ino swallowed. “Get up.”

 

Sakura shakily stood up. Ino followed with. She opened one of the stall doors’ and ushered Sakura inside. In there she positioned Sakura to lean over the toilet as she herself squatted down, looking up between her legs. She stuck out her tongue to lick at Sakura’s pussy again. Pee came from her pussy in a constant stream. Ino swallowed most of it.

 

She spent a couple of minutes with her mouth between her legs. Then she positioned Sakura to lie on her back against the toilet with both her legs and pussy in the air. Ino straddled her and rubbed their pussies together. Wet, nasty noises started to fill the air.

 

With Sakura in that kind of position looking like that. It turned Ino on so much she almost ruined her own orgasm, but she kept rubbing and rubbing until it came naturally. With her she brought Sakura to orgasm as well and she felt the stream of pee forming between their legs. Her whole body shuddered.

 

When she came to her sense again she looked down Sakura. Sakura was shivering.

 

“I-I think it stopped.” Sakura said. Her pussy quivered, but nothing came out.

 

“Are you sure?” Ino said. She reached down and fingered her pussy. Nothing.

 

“I’m sure.” Sakura said.

 

“Good.” Ino said. “I expect you’ve learned to perform the invisible technique and you'll be able to get down to the gym to take a shower with me there.”

 

“Y-yes.” Sakura said. She shivered, but closed her legs and got down from the toilette.

 

“Hurry up.” Ino said. “I want to make sure you won’t pee yourself a couple more times before I let you go.”

 

“I am hurrying.” Sakura said. She shakily collected her clothes. Ino leant down to her and kissed her. Sakura relaxed.

 

“You, me, showers.” said Ino. She turned invisible. “Five minutes.”

 

Ino saw Sakura dress sloppily a little faster. She made sure Sakura was decent enough before opening the door. She took a last look at the mess they had made. Sakura’s piss was still dripping from her hair. And it turned her on.

 

She let the door close and headed down to the showers. With a bit of luck they’d be alone there.

 

When she opened the door it was confirmed that this was the case. Ino undressed and headed into the shower. Once Sakura arrived and was undressed she grabbed a hold of her arm, bent her forward and grinded against her in the showers.

 

Ino didn't count how many times she came in there, but it was enough to make her clitoris ache.

 

Sakura left, clean, fucked and refreshed. Ino looked at the time. She’d have her meeting in ten minutes. She headed up to the classroom she was assigned to and was let in almost immediately.

 

The woman looked at her papers. Then looked at Ino.

 

“Over all good performance.” she said. “You passed the test.”

 

She continued to go in further detail of what was good and bad about her techniques and skills. It was pretty boring. So much so Ino began to think they couldn't possibly have any kind of an idea of what she and Sakura had done with each other in the forest.

 

“Lastly, you were off the records for a good half an hour. It was very clever to smash the camera. We had to go out and actually retrieve the camera. And I’m not sure if you thought we were able to or not but we did salvage most of the footage.” she paused and looked at Ino. “Now the footage isn't the clearest, but it’s safe to say that you and miss Haruno could’ve resolved some of your… issues off of the test grounds instead.”

 

Ino closed her eyes.

 

“I’d prefer if you’d take our test grounds more seriously in the future and not treat them as a lesbian playground.” the woman said. “Next up is going to be solo battles and you and miss Haruno are therefore banned to battle against one another.”

 

Ino rolled her eyes.

 

“That's all. If you’ve got no other questions, you're free to go.”

 

“For real?” Ino said. She perked up. “No other consequences?”

 

“None that the school will provide, no.” said the woman. “Any other questions?“

 

“No.” Ino said.

 

“Take care.”

 

“I will.”

 

Ino headed out from the classroom feeling like she had won an award or similar. She spotted Sakura and caught up with her. She checked if it was clear of people and smacked her on her bum.

 

“Did you get in trouble?” asked Ino.

 

“We’re not allowed to battle each other in the next test.” said Sakura. “I hope it's not obvious that we’re banned from doing that. Imagine if we’re the only two who can’t battle each other. People will know that something is up.”

 

“Nah, it's probably a tournament of some sort.” said Ino. 

 

“Probably.” Sakura said.

 

“Don't worry too much about it.” Ino said. “Or should I take care of that worry for you?”

 

“I’ve had enough, thank you.” Sakura said.

 

“Suit yourself.” Ino said. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

 

“As if.”

 

Ino laughed and turned in a different direction.

 

“I’ll keep my window open.”

 

“As if!”

 

Ino laughed as she headed home. Sakura looked a little more flushed than usual. Ino should prepare herself for a nightly visit and actually clean her room for once.


End file.
